This invention relates to alarm clocks and more particularly table alarm clocks having setting and cancelling means for the alarm signal by pressure on the alarm clock case.
In the following description, setting is to be understood as placing the bell circuit in a state of readiness, the circuit under these conditions being prepared to be actuated in response to a given signal, and cancelling is to be understood as putting the alarm function out of service as well as interrupting the alarm signal.